Letter Bee Zaji
by Garrarg
Summary: Zaji gets selected for a special mission she must complete in only four days, but along the way she encounters trouble! Will she make it in time for her special mission?
1. The special delivery

**Zaji**

A Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee fanficton by _Garrarg_. And it's all about Zaji! She's the best character in the manga in my opinion.

Legal Jargon bit: I do not own Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee, Zaji, or any of the characters therein and am not making any profit from this blah blah blah. This story may not be reproduced without my permission, so PM me if you want to do anything with it.

(**Garrarg's note**: This is the first time I will write a story in first-person, so if theres an issue please put it in a PM or a review and I'll work to improve myself. And also, I'm trying to write in a style thats different than my normal, which my normal usually means describing things a lot so there'll be not much description about things untill we reach unchartered areas of Tegami Bachi.)

I walked through the streets of the Yuusari capital, on my way to the Bee Hive, the headquarters for all Letter Bees. Letter Bees risked their lives to deliver letters from town to town, it was a tough job that was becoming more and more thankless. What made it tough for most were the Gaichuu, the giant armored insect-like, heartless monsters that tried to take the "Heart" out of people. I hated the Gaichuu, their very existince and what they do. I want to destroy them all, get rid of every last one of them! So, I became a Letter Bee, and with my "Heart" bullet gun and my Dingo Vashka I travel from town to town, delivering letters so that I can kill any Gaichuu that comes in my way.

I arrived at Nocturne street, where the Bee Hive was. Vashka purred at the sight of it and I smiled a little bit. Yeah, the Bee Hive was more home than anywhere else, and it wasn't much of a home anyways. I had just had a long week of work, and I used my Heart bullet gun too much, I felt drained and much more tired than normal. I was looking forward to a good night's rest, and Vashka was too. The wind was cold and kept driving into my eyes, and therefore I hadn't noticed the man running up to me.

"Zaji!" It was Ralgo Lloyd, the supervisor of the Bee Hive. He looked quite haggard and tired; nearly as tired as I felt. When he reached me and Vashka, he handed a letter to me.

"This needs. . .to be delivered as fast as. . .you can!" He gasped out between big breaths.

"Now?" I asked and looked at the letter. It was addressed to the mayor of a small mining town that was very far away from any other town or city, and not many Bees ever went there. If I were to hurry it'd take days of travel.

"Yes, extremely urgent and your the best available Bee here!"

"When do I need to be there?"  
"Within four days, and back as fast as you can with the mayor's reply." Lloyd seemed to have caught his breath and he looked at me with an expression like he was feeling sorry.

"Hmph." Was my reply as I turned around on the spot and walked away, tucking the letter into my bag. Four days would be hard and tiring, but this seemed very important so I could make it. As long as I didn't encountered any trouble, which I'd have to be very lucky to not.

"Thank you Zaji!" Ralgo Lloyd called after me, I just waved without looking back.

I walked quickly and left the Yuusari capital very quickly, and after a while there was no trace of civilization anywhere around me. As tired as I was, I seemed to find new energy. This was possibly a dangerous mission, and normally when a Bee went as far out as I was going to go, they usually had another Bee or two with them. Having someone else would just slow me down though.

The terrain passed by quickly, and it got darker and darker as I went farther away from the man-made sun that lit the sky behind me. I walked fast enough it was almost running, and Vashka ran ahead and around me, on the alert for Gaichuu. If I encountered a Gaichuu, fighting it would make my trip slower, especially if it somehow managed to hurt me or Vashka. If I encountered it, I'd have to just run and avoid it, as much as I hated to do it.

I passed small towns without stopping, passed people on the road that were traveling between towns with wagons of merchandise or people. Some people waved at me, some glared more often than not though. Over the past while Bees have been treated worse and worse by some people who were rebellious to the Amberground government. Eventually I arrived to a town where I decided to stop just long enough for some food.

I found a store that sold mostly canned stuff and some bread, and I quickly purchased enough to get me to my destination. The store owner seemed a little taken aback at my abruptness, but said nothing as I left without saying anything and hurried through the town.

"Hey, your a Bee!" A voice behind me said but I kept going without slowing.

"Hey, wait up!" It said again, and someone ran up beside me. It was a young man who had a letter in his hand.

"Can you-"

"No, I'm on a special assignment and I have no time." I interrupted him and looked away.

"But this is important!" He whined and kept beside me even as I exited the town.

"I need to get someone in four days that would normally take six days, so I can't take any other deliveries." He followed after me for a bit, but I started ignoring him and he eventually stopped.

"You damn Bee! You wont be welcome here again!" He shouted after me. I just sighed.

"What doesn't he understand about I can't take a delivery right now?" I said to Vashka. She purred at me ran ahead again. I walked and walked until I was so exhausted that I couldn't walk anymore, and I barely found a spot to sleep in a little cave before I passed out.

It felt as though I'd just closed my eyes when Vashka woke me up by nudging my shoulder with her head. I looked around blearily, waking up slowly. Vashaka made some odd grunting noise and looked out of the cave. I stood up and looked over her and saw a two-horse carriage making it's way slowly across the terrain on the dirt road. I picked up my bag and ran out of the cave, with Vashka running at my side. I waved at the man driving the wagon, he was alone except for a cat that sat on his lap. I liked him already. He looked over and slowed the carriage to a stop and waited for me to rush up to him.

"Why hello Bee, you in a hurry?" He asked and smiled, showing a nearly toothless grin and his face wrinkled up to extraordinary levels.

"Yeah which way are you going?" I asked quickly.

"The next town that away," he pointed ahead of us, it was in the direction I needed to go and it would take me hours to walk there.

"If I pay you some Rin would you take me there fast?" I said and dug some Rin out of my pocket and showed him. He smiled.

"I'd take you there for free, anything for a Letter Bee. Since I'm going there anyways. Hop on!" He waved at me to get up and so I jumped up onto the seat beside him, and Vashka sat across my feet. The black cat on the old man's lap purred at me and my Dingo.

"All right let's mosey!" He tapped the reins lightly and the horses took off at a trot. After a few seconds he quickened their pace, and after a minute they were at nearly galloping speed. This was way faster than walking!

"So, you got important delivery or something?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, this'll make it much easier though."

"Glad I could help, Bee."

And after that we were both silent. He wasn't that talkative and neither was I, and he seemed to enjoy my company; and he wasn't even afraid of Vashka like most people. He kept the horses at a good pace the entire trip, only slowing when we came to hills and even then they still went fast. After about an hour the next town had come into view, and the old man slowed the cart to a fast trot until we entered. Once we were in, he slowed again to a slow walk, and I dug some Rin out of my pocket.

"Now Bee, you don't have to do that." He said and smiled at me.

I just grunted and handed him the money and jumped off the wagon.

"What's your name anyways?" He called as I started to walk away, with Vashka behind me.

"Zaji!" I called back.

"Good luck, Letter Bee Zaji!"

I waved at him without turning back, like I had done to Lloyd at the Bee Hive. Walking through town, I noticed that everyone was glaring at me. I had been to several towns recently where people disliked Letter Bees a bit, and this looked like another one. I just hurried along and didn't look anyone in the eye, ignoring them.

"Hey, Bee!" A gruff voice called, in front of me. I looked up at a tall man with an enormous gut and scary amounts of facial hair, he stood a few feet in front of me with his arms crossed and legs apart.

"There's a fee fer passin' though here!" He said loudly, and a bunch of people turned to watch us.

"There's never been a fee to pass through anywhere, especially not for a Bee on important government business." I said coldly and moved around him. He grabbed my shoulder with a large, greasy hand. I drew my Heart bullet gun and turned to him, pointing the gun at his overlarge face.

"Don't mess with me!" I said to him, burning with anger. Vashka growled at my side and lashed her tail from side to side. The man let go and backed off, he was just a coward. I turned away and started walking quickly to the edge of the town, people got out of my way hurriedly. I smiled a little bit.

"Get him!" Someone shouted. I turned quickly to where the voice came from, angry again at being called a 'him' and about to correct them, but something hard hit my shoulder and bounced off. It was a fist-sized rock, and I saw that everyone had picked up rocks.

"Vashka, scare them out of their skin!" I said to my big cat, and she growled and ran to a group of men with large rocks. Instead of running like I thought they would, they pelted their rocks at me. I ducked and started to run, but some people ran in front of me and threw more rocks. I dodged a lot, but eventually there were too many and I was getting hit everywhere. Vashka growled and jumped on some people, with her claws sheathed so she would just knock them down.

"Behind you Zaji!" I heard the old man shout and I whirled around. A tall man with huge arms was running at me with an iron frying pan, clearly wanting to hit me over the head with it. I ducked to the side and stuck out my leg to trip him up. He fell to the ground swearing, and I laughed.

"Get him now!" I barely heard someone shout, and then three people dived onto me and knocked me flat on my back, driving the wind out of my lungs. Vashka was growling and I heard her run past me and a man scream. She was probably using her claws now. I struggled to get out from under the pile of angry people, but the same big guy that had the frying pan was sitting on me and drew his arm back to punch me. I picked up my gun quickly and pointed it at him and he froze.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"I would, and have; now get off me!" I said, my voice full of hot anger. When he showed no signs of moving I leaned forward and smacked him across the face with my heart gun, he fell back enough for me to squirm out from under him and stand.

"Vashka!" I called to my Dingo and she ran to my side. It seemed she hadn't used her claws but a lot of people were covered in dirt and some were still on the ground. I looked around at the angry people that formed a ring around me, looking for a weak point.

"What is wrong with you people?" I heard the old man that drove the carriage shout and everyone turned to see him walk into the ring of people and towards me.

"She done nothing wrong to you!"

"She?" I heard someone say from the crowd stupidly, and some people squinted at me and it seemed to dawn on them that yes, I was a she.

"Them Letter Bee's are just the dogs of the government and have no care for anyone else!" The man that originally confronted me said loudly and the crowd all agreed.

"Just let her go." The old man said and he seemed to have some kind of authority, sine everyone started to break up and move away, mumbling angrily and glaring at me.

"You better get going, Zaji." The old man said and walked up to me and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and started to walk away, trying my best not to limp. Someone had thrown a few particularly heavy rocks at my right leg, and it hurt a lot whenever the muscles did anything. I wanted to get as far away as possible and get on with my mission as fast as I could. Vashka didn't stop growling until we were far enough away from the little angry establishment that we couldn't see anyone. My new array of bruises across my body would make the remainder of the journey interesting, and difficult to keep up the pace I had. I ignored the pain though, and I was glad that at least I cut off a few hours of travel from taking the ride with the old man; and I didn't even ask for his name.


	2. Those damn tall people

A Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee fanficton by _Garrarg_. And it's all about Zaji! She's the best character in the manga in my opinion.

Legal Jargon bit: I do not own Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee, Zaji, or any of the characters therein and am not making any profit from this blah blah blah. This story may not be reproduced without my permission, so PM me if you want to do anything with it.

Letter Bee Zaji.

Oh dear! IMPORTANT NOTE FROM GARRARG!! I always thought that Zaji was boy from reading manga scans at , and then it is revealed that Zaji is most likely a boy! Gah now what?!

.com/Tegami_Bachi/20/a-note/ Grrr, oh well. I can't realy imagine Zaji as a boy, so uhh. . .Zaji's a girl in this story .

It had been almost a day since I left the small town full of angry people, and my bruises were worse than before. I ignored it though, and walked as fast as I could with the absolute minimum amount of time spent resting. I even ate as I walked; cold un-cooked soup wasn't much but it kept me going. Vashka was even running out of energy, she had stopped running ahead and around me looking for trouble. It didn't stop her or I from being alert though, and being the second day of our travel we were getting further into Gaichuu territory.

"Ah, Vashka, why am I always so lucky to get the special deliveries?" I said sarcasticly to no one in particular, trudging along. I was tired from before this mission, and when I went back to the Bee Hive I was ready to turn down any other mission that came my way for some long-needed rest.

Eventually I had to stop and rest, my legs couldn't handle anymore relentless walking for now. Everywhere around me was wide open, there was no real sheltered area at all and the wind cut through like knives, cold and fierce. I slumped down and closed my eyes for a moment, then looked up at the stars. Vashka curled around me and fell asleep quickly; her faint snoring barely reaching my ears over the wind's whistle.

As tired as I was, I could not sleep. All I could think about was the people that wanted to hurt me because I was a 'dog' of the government. I was coming across more and more people that seemed resentful towards Bees, and it was getting annoying. I hoped that the town I needed to get to would be a little nicer. All my life people have either been praising me or stepping on me, shunning me or welcoming me, and it seemed I was in for another turn of being stepped on. I wish people would stop making snap judgements as well, it seemed realy easy for people to assume I was just being an irresponsible Bee that didn't want to take their letters. I wanted to shout at them that what I was doing was important, more so than their letters! I needed to get to that stupid town that was farther away than any of the people from last few towns had ever been, and I had to do it in four days at the maximum.

I let Vashka sleep for a bit, but I didn't remain sitting. My muscles were starting to sieze up from not moving, and the bruises felt swolen. I bent down and patted Vashka's shoulder, she woke up and stared at me while making odd little noises that she always did when she woke up. She stretched and stood by me, seemingly full of energy from barely fifteen minutes of a nap. I wish I could be that energetic, then we'd get done with this much faster.

Eventually, after hours and hours of relentless travel, the terrain started to change. Odd trees were dotted here and there, short little things with a realy wide trunk that was gray as stone, and short branches with wide, thick leaves. There were thumb-sized oval black nuts growing on them, and they smelled terrible.

"Ugh, those are gross!" I said to Vashka after stopping to look closely at the wierd little nuts on the weird little trees. I touched one and it left a grayish oil, which I wiped off quickly. Vashka sniffed the nuts closely, and back upped sneezing. I laughed, her expression was so bewildered and confused as her sneezing fit went on, she nearly crossed her eyes. She almost fell over, making odd growling noises and still sneezing. I did fall over though, laughing so hard I could stay standing.

"Oh Vashka! If only you could see your face!" I said between laughs, Vashka still sneezed. Finally her fit ended, and she sat there looking dizzy, blinking lots. I stood up and patted her on the head, still smiling.

"Shall we get going now?" I said to her and she grunted.

"Not so fast, thief!" A voice behind me made me whirl around, drawing my gun quickly to chest height. Well, chest height for me. The man that spoke from behind me was so tall, my head barely came over his waist. I looked up into his face, and he looked very very angry.

"I didn't steal anything." I said, raising my gun to his chest.

"I saw you touch the Yurrg bush!" He said and bent down over me. I stepped back a bit, and he stepped forward.

"Yeah, I touched that stinkin' plant, but I didn't take anything." I said and back up again, this time he didn't follow. Vashka growled at him and stepped in front of me, and I rested a hand on her back.

"Liar!" The tall man shouted and lunged forward. Vashka yowled and jumped on his chest, latching on with her long claws. But that barely fazed him, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his large hand and threw her aside as if she were just a stuffed toy. I heard herd yelp in pain and anger filled.

"No one hurts my Dingo!" I shouted and held my gun steady, ready to shoot, but he was too close. He grabbed the barrel and wrenched it out of my grasp and with his other hand grabbed onto my neck and picked me up. Pain screamed down my spine and I gasped for breath, I struggled but his grip was too tight. He raised me up to face-level with him, and he glared at me. I glared back.

"Useless!" He said and threw me like he threw Vashka, I hit the ground ten feet away and skidded on my back. The impact put stars in my sight, and knocked the air out of me. I got up as fast as I could anyways, but he was coming at me with arms raised already. I barely had time to raise my arms above my head when he hit me, sending me to the ground again. Once I was one my back, he stepped over me and raised his hand.

Right when he hit me, and everything went dark and quiet, all I could think off was my bad luck, and hope that Vashka was okay.

I woke up slowly, highly confused. I was on my back, with something hard under me, and there was a ceiling above me. I looked to my sides and saw gray stone walls, just like the ceiling. I was on the floor it seemed. Where the hell was I? I sat up quickly, and regretted it. My head span and dots obscured my vision, but I stayed upright. Then I remembered that tall man that had attacked me, and I got to my feet as fast as I could, heart racing. I almost fell over I was so dizzy, so I staggered over to a wall and leaned against it. The room I was in had no windos except for one on a thick wooden door, which was barred. As I turned, I saw that in a corner was a metal cage, with the sleek black form of Vashka! I ran to her, forgetting my dizziness. I reached through the bars and pet her head, she was breathing and stirred a bit. After a minute of petting, she woke up, blinking at me slowly.

"You took quite a hit." I said to her quietly. She mewled at me.

"Your awake!" I heard a woman's voice from the door and looked over my shoulder. There was a woman standing on the other side of the door, and I noticed how tall the walls and the door really were. It's like they were made for giants, and the woman was almost as tall as the man I came across. She smiled at me with a evil smile, and threw some crusty-looking bread husks threw the bars and onto the floor.

"Enjoy your meal." She said and left my view. I sat against Vashka's cage and left my hand on her head. I had never run into so many problems on a single delivery, and especially not such serious problems. How the hell was I supposed to get out of here? Well, at least they left my bag with the letter, though they took my canned soup and all my money. I felt around my pockets, and the money there was gone as well. I cringed at the thought of someone going through my pockets while I was unaware of it.

"Hey, your a Letter Bee ain't you?" It was the same woman from earlier, and I could see behind her the same man that attacked me. I didn't answer, and the door opened after a moment. The man stepped in and walked towards me.

"We got a job for you, if you do it, we'll let you live." He said and bent down, shoving his face at me and glaring at me.

"And that job is?" I said, and tried not to breath as his breath blew in my face. His breath smelled revolting, and I noticed his teeth were all gray and his tongue was black. He must have had some kind of mouth-rot or something gross.

"Killing a Gaichuu." He said and I just stared at him. They wanted me to kill a Gaichuu? Surely if they live out here- wherever here was- they'd some kind of anti-Gaichuu force or weapon.

"If I kill it for you, would you let me go?"

"Yeah, but only you."

"What?"

"Your cat would stay, she'd make a nice meal!" He said and laughed. My heart felt like it stopped and my hand clenched into a fist on Vashka's head. Anger boiled inside me so strongly, I wanted to rip this man to pieces.

"You bastard!" I shouted and lunged forward at him. I caught him off guard and knocked him over, and started attacking him with my fists as fast and hard as I could. Vashka growled in the cage and hissed. I had the upper hand, but only for a second. The man grabbed my fist's and rolled over, so he was on top of me, crushing me.

"You can't win, you can't escape, and you will kill a Gaichuu for us!" He said and stood up, picking me up off the ground. He threw me over his shoulder and I pounded at his back. I saw the woman walk towards Vashka's cage with a rifle in her hands.

"Wait!" I said quickly. The man carrying me stopped, and so did the woman.

"If I'm to kill that damn Gaichuu," I said, thinking quickly, "I need my Dingo! That's why Bee's have Dingos, we can't kill Gaichuu's without them!"

After a few heart-stopping moments, the woman with the rifle nodded and stepped away from Vashkas cage. She called out to some men that were standing outside my cell door and they came in. They held two long bars which slid into slots on the side of Vashkas cage, and two men picked it up and carried her behind me and my captor. I stopped struggling, since it was useless anyways. I looked around as we passed by other people, and buildings. The people were all tall, it seemed the man that carried me was average height for them. Their buildings were made of stone slabs worn smooth from years of wear, and everything looked oversize. The streets were made of dirt, and everything looked dirty in general. And everyone stank terribly! Their mouths were all also black and gray, and many had fingers stained gray. Some people walked around the squallid town with empty eyes and vacant looks about them. They didn't have stained fingers, and they wore different clothes than everyone else, thicker leather clothes.

And they had Heart bullet guns! The ones with the vacant eyes all carried differet heart guns, and they all looked battered and old too. This confused me even more. If they had heart guns, why did they need me to kill a Gaichuu for them?

After a minute of walking, we arrived in the town center or something like that. There was a circle of stones that stood as tall as me, and in that wide circle was an extremely old man who sat on a wooden chair. He was just as tall as the other men, but he had so many wrinkles and no hair at all, it was hard to tell how old he was. The man carrying me threw me to the ground without notice, and I refrained from swearing at him. The two carrying Vashka's cage set her down and one of them came foreward with a key and unlocked her cage. She leaped out at once, and ran to my side. I sat up and put my arms around her neck, and she growled protectivly at anyone near us.

The woman that threw the bread through the cell door stopped near me and threw something on the ground. My Heary bullet gun! I hadn't even noticed it was gone. I scooped it up quickly, and held it on my lap. Then something odd happened.

Everyone standing around the circle of rocks all bowed and murmured something I couldn't hear. The old man in the chair waved his hand and they all stood up again. After a few moments of silence, the old man spoke in a very raspy and tired voice.

"Since many many generations ago, we have lived here. We cultivate the Yurrg plants, which you saw earlier," and he gestured at me, "the nuts they produce make us grow tall and strong, and hardy enough to survive without the aid of anyone else in the world." He said it like no one else in the world was worthy, and they were better than everyone else. I disliked him already.

"And we lived in peace for many years, but then the Gaichuu came. We sent some strong young men and woman to get rid of them, but they failed. After a year of losing people to the terrible Gaichuu, we saw something amazing. A letter Bee, who went by and fought off a Gaichuu! He killed it quickly, and we saw how. He wielded a gun, which had some strange magical powers! One of our woman attacked him and took his gun, and killed the Letter Bee and his Dingo! We then had the power to kill the Gaichuu, but not enough. We needed more magic guns, so we sent out a group of our strongest to find more Letter Bees that had these guns.

After a long time, we had a large amount of guns, from killing the Bees and stealing some. We had enough for a fighting force to get rid of the Gaichuu, and we lived in peace again for some years. Though, stronger and stronger Gaichuu came, and we were not a match for some. Somehow, twenty of us could not do what one Bee does and kill a strong Gaichuu. The same Gaichuu has been haunting us for a few years now, and it is that one you must kill for us, Bee."

The old man finished his story and fell silent. I just stared at him, horrorstruck. They killed however many Bees, just to take their heart bullet guns and kill the Gaichuu? That explained the empty-eyed men though, they must've used the stolen guns too much and lost their "Heart". Thoughts and plans raced through my mind, and eventually I nodded.

"So, where is this Gaichuu?" I said and stood up. The old man smiled and waved. Five men, each with their own guns stepped forward and gestured for me to follow. I followed the men, and some other people followed as well, surrounding me. We walked in silence through the streets, and eventually we left the buildings behind. The little Yurrg trees were thick at this end of the town, and I realized why everyone stunk so much hand had stained mouths and hands. The Yurrg's nuts stank worse than they did, and a life-time of eating them would stain you pretty good as well. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of eating one of them, and was glad they seemed greedy with them and didn't give me any.

"So hey, how long was in that cell?" I said, not realy expecting an answer.

"A quarter of the day." A man said behind me gruffly. I just nodded. Well, I didn't lose too much time, and they seemed to have taken me farther in the direction I needed to go anyways.

Eventually the Yurrg field ended, and we were on flat ground. The tall people all walked slowly it seemed to them, but I nearly had to jog to keep up with their freakishly long legs. (Garrargs note: No offense to tall people! I just think that's would Zaji would say!) Eventually, we all stopped. The ground in front of us was flat and nondescript. The men that had the guns stepped forward and shot at the ground. Their heart bullets were weak, but it seemed to do the job. The ground started to rumble. They all stepped back and one nudged me forward. I glared at him and walked on a bit and stopped when I saw the ground crack where they shot it,

Suddenly the ground ripped apart, and a massive armored leg emerged, and a little ways off another leg. More massive legs came out of the ground and eventually the body of the Gaichuu emerged. I was frozen for a moment, this was the biggest Gaichuu I had ever seen! It dwarfed the biggest one I had every faught, and now I saw why twenty men with heart guns couldn't kill it. It turned to me and lunged forward. I ran as fast as I could to the side, and it's giant head missed. It had long curved pincers on it's face that opened and closed, slicing the air.

"Distract it Vashka!" I shouted at my Dingo, and she ran away from me and dangerously close to the Gaichuu. It turned for her and lunged forward agian, diving it's large head at her with its pincers wide open. Vahska barely got out of the way, and the Gaichuu's head got embedded partially into the ground. It was then I saw it's weak point, it's gap was between its head and body which only got exposed when it lunged it's head down.

"Keep it up Vahska!" I shouted again and ran in front of my Dingo. She growled and hissed at the Gaichuu, as if she were trying to scare it. It turned towards her and dove for her again. I stopped and took aim. It lunged downwards and its head was once again embedded into the ground.

"Heart bullet load! Make its heart cry out, AOTOGE!" I shouted the last word loud enough that the tall men with the guns stared at me, and I fired the most powerful bullet I could muster, filling it with all the hatred and malice I could, the hate I had for Gaichuu, for the people that caught me and wanted to eat Vashka, for this stupid mission I was on. It hit the Gaichuu right at it's weak spot, and the sky was filled with and extraordinary amount of light. The Gaichuu was exploding, the light from my bullet filled it completely and it fell to the ground. The men that escorted me here watched it fall in a blaze with awe. While they were distracted I signaled to Vashka and ran as fast as I could away, with Vashak close beside me.

I had gotten quite far away when they finally noticed I was gone, I could hear shouting and looked back. The Gaichuus remains were still lit up slightly, and it silhouetted the men chasing after me. I ran so fast, it felt like I was flying. I ignored the bruises and the pain, and I ran like my life depended on it. Vashka's life did depend on it, and that was enough motivation for me. I ran without stopping or slowing, but the men were catching up with their long legs. I saw ahead a forest of tall dense trees, and that was my next goal. The trees seemed to grow close together, and as long as I could reach them I could lose the large men. If my size was working against me, I'd have to make it work for me too.

I reached the forest quickly and easily fit between the strong trunks, with Vashka ahead of me. I was careful of the root,s but I did not slow. A glance back proved that the men chasing me could not fit through the trees, and they quickly dropped out of view. I could hear them shouting and swearing.

I ran through the forest for a long time and out the other side, still running as fast as my body would let me. After a while I slowed to a more normal run, then a jog, then a fast walk, and slower until I finally stopped. Well, collapsed more like. I had reached the opening of a valley, and I crawled to a little grouping of rocks and fell to the ground there, gasping for breath.

Before I passed out from exhaustion and pain, I reflected on the fact that I had killed the biggest, strongest Gaichuu, with my most biggest strongest attack I had ever done, in a short amount of time.

Ralgo Lloyd owed me for this, he owed me big time!


	3. Time

A Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee fanficton by _Garrarg_. And it's all about Zaji! She's the best character in the manga in my opinion.

Legal Jargon bit: I do not own Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee, Zaji, or any of the characters therein and am not making any profit from this blah blah blah. This story may not be reproduced without my permission, so PM me if you want to do anything with it.

Zaji gender issue going on still, I changed around her gender in chapter 1 and 2 a few times, but thankfully I had no readers then! Wow, first time I was ever glad I had no readers! Zaji is a she in my story!

Letter Bee Zaji.

I woke up suddenly, aware of being moved. I sat upright as fast as my stiff body would allow, and saw that I was in a small wagon tied to a horse, laying among some bags of rocks or something. Vashka slept beside me, snoring lightly. I glanced around and saw someone leading the horse along slowly, going through a valley.

"Who are you?" I asked grogilly.

"Oh hey you woke up!" The young man stopped and turned around to face me.

"You look like you been beat up badly, something the get the worse of the Bee?" He said and smiled, I glared at him.

"Yeah, two whole villages that hated me and a Gaichuu that was bigger than any I had ever seen or heard of." I said and tried to stand up, but my legs siezed up and I fell over in the cart.

"Was the last one called village of Small Waters?"

"What? I don't know, is it the one with all the tall people?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah." I said and tried to stand up again, but slower. It nearly worked, but then my leg cramped up and I sat back, rubbing my leg. And glaring probably, since the guy looked at me and smiled.

"Hey how long was I out? And which way are we going?" I said, suddenly worried that he was taking me in the wrong direction. I grabbed my map out of my bag and looked at it. The young man jumped up onto the cart and looked over my shoulder at the map. He pointed at a long valley that was just beyond a little marker that must've been the village of Small Waters.

"Oh good we're going the right way."

"For what?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Thanks for the ride, but I need to get going!" I stood up, and this time my legs worked. I jumped out of the cart and stumbled, all my muscles screaming in pain and stiffness.

"Hey get back in!" He said. "I'm going to the end of the valley where Time Town is, it's the only way to go and you'll be going by it anyways, and you really need the rest it seems."

He jumped out of the cart and grabbed my arm and turned me to the cart, nudging me forward. I grumbled, but got back in without much argument, my body wasn't working right anyways.

"Okay let's go!" He said made the horse go onwards.

"I'm Ed Clockwerk by the way, whats your name Bee?"

"Zaji."

"Okay, Letter Bee Zaji, we'll be at Time Town withing an hour.

I didn't say anything and just fell back. If I weren't so battered, I'd be able to walk faster than the horse was going, but so far the best I could do was just enjoy the ride and get whatever rest I could.

"Oh, thanks for the ride." I said suddenly.

"No problem!"

"How long was I asleep anyways?"

"Well, it's been an hour since I found you collapsed in a pile of rocks I was suposed to take back to town. Your Dingo there greeted me just fine and kept nudgin' you but you wouldn't wake up."

"Hmph." I glared at Vashka, though she was still fast asleep.

"I was actually quite worried there was something realy wrong, but it just seems like pure exhaustion. You been travelling much?"

"Heh, I left the Bee Hive in Yuusari. . .two days ago."

"Holy that's far!" He looked at me with eyes wide. "You must have one hell of a story."

"I still have a while to go, and I need to be there in two days. Goldenheart Mine's village." I said, glancing at the letter in my bag.

"That's far." He said. I just grunted and we fell silent. I laid back down in the cart and fell asleep almost instantly, Vashka curled up next to me.

Next time I woke up, I was being moved again. This time I was being carried by someone, and when I opened my eyes I saw that it Ed Clockwerk. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Put me down." I said tiredly.

"Nope, your getting some rest for a bit." He said and continued to carry me. I looked down and saw Vashka walked beside us, and some people standing around and getting out of our way.

"Hey Ed, who's the kid?" Said a woman's voice, and she came into view. She had the same round, kind face that Ed did, and they both had light blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Mom, I found this Bee collapsed at the start of the valley." Ed said, but I barely heard it, about to pass out again.

"Well, take him in and put him in the spare room for now." I heard Ed mother say, and was oing to protest at being called a 'he', but everything faded into nothingness pretty quickly.

This time when I woke up, I was awake immediately and felt full of energy. Though that meant I must have slept for a long time, and I sat up quickly and looked around, worried at how late it could be. I was in a small room with a bed and tall shelf, and there was a clock on every wall. I guess they didn't call it Time Town for nothing. I got out of bed and noticed my jacket, hat and boots were missing, and found them on the shelf.

"Hey Zaji, you sure are moving around fast for being so beat up." Ed's voice emerged from the doorway and I paused in betting my boots on.

"I need to be somewhere fast." I said and proceeded to get my jacket and hat on as fast as I could, and grabbed my bag.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About three hours. Not much."

"Well, it's enough." I said and picked up my bag, making sure that the blasted letter to Goldenheart village was still there.

"Going so soon?" He said and stood in the doorway, not moving. "Your more concerned about time than the people of Time Town are!"

"I have far to go, and then I have to get back to the Bee Hive as fast as possible."

"But you can't leave yet, father wont let you!" Ed said, then closed his eyes and cursed, as if he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"What?" I paused in my getting ready. Vashka came to my side, it appeared she was under the bed until now.

"Ahh, he says since we let you sleep here, and I took you for a ride in my cart, you gotta either pay or work." Ed said slowly, not looking at me.

"I didn't want to get picked up, and I didn't want to stay here." I said coldly and glared at him with all my might, he looked up at me and back down again quickly.

"I'm sorry, but he owns the town."

"Well, I'm on government business that cannot be delayed, and the people of Small Waters took all my money."

"Sorry but he wont let you leave, and he ordered me to make sure you don't get away."

"And your going through with that?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"What floor are we on?"

"What? Uh, second. . .why?" Ed said and looked up at me again, worried.

"I'm out of here." I said and pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. His eyes went wide.

"I meant it when I said I couldn't be delayed." I walked backwards to the window that was above the bed and opened it with one hand. I nodded to Vashka and she 'rowr'-ed in agreement and jumped onto the bed and then onto the window sill. She paused for only a second before jumping out of the window.

"Thanks for the help, Ed." I said somewhat sarcraticly, and jumped onto the window sill and leaped out before he could do anything. I landed two stories below and rolled to the side so as not to hurt my legs any further.

"Father he's getting away!" I heard Ed shout and I ran.

"I'm a SHE!" I shouted towards the open window. Vashka ran ahead of me, and people got out of her way quickly. I followed, hoping she was heading the right way out of town. Some people behind us started shouting and I looked back to see Ed leading a group of people, all running for me. One of them got on a horse.

"Shit!" I said and stopped running, turning around long enough to take aim and fire my heart bullet gun. I only fired a weak heart bullet, and it hit the ground in front of the horse, making it rear up in fear and throw it's rider off with a sickening thud. I smiled and set off again, with one pursuer less. We got to the end of town without being stopped, and I saw that Time Town was really at the end of the valley. There were two large gates ahead, where the valley narrowed off, then it opened wide to barren ground. I put out an extra burst of speed towards the gates, but some of the townsfolk started to closed them slowly.

"Get them, Vashka!" I said to my Dingo, and she quickly outran me and went for one side of the gate, the people closing it all scattered in fear and I passed through it with lots of room to spare. Vahska ran through behind me and then took the lead again. We emerged onto a barren flat surface devoid of any trees or shrubs, and there were a few rocks strewn about.

"Zaji! Come back!" I heard Ed shout. I did not reply, just kept running. That is, until Vashka skidded to a stop and started growling. I stopped by her and looked in the direction she was looking. Off in the distance, there was a long shape making it's way to us.

"Giachuu!" I breathed out barely louder than a whisper. "This one's simple Vashka!"

Vashka mewled in response. Then she growled and hissed at something on my side, and I turned just in time to get mauled over by Ed running full speed. We hit the ground quickly, and I threw him off with all my might.

"Idiot, get away!" I said to him and got to my feet and aimed my gun at him.

"No!"

"You'll be in the way if you stay here!"

"What?" He looked bewildered.

"Gaichuu!" I said and at that point Vashka yowled and ran forward. The Gaichuu was upon us. I ran ahead of Ed, and he got up quickly.

"Killing this Gaichuu will free me of any debt I somehow got here, and you will all leave me alone." I looked over my shoulder at Ed and he nodded.

"No one will follow you." He said.

"Now run!" I nearly shouted at him and he did, running back to the town where the rest of my purseurs were standing. He paused at the gate though, and I turned my back.

"Let's get this in one shot Vashka!" I shouted to my Dingo. This Gaichuu looked like a giant centipede basically, and it was easy to take down as long as it faced the right way. I went right for Vashka, who was running back and forth twenty feet in front of me, distracting it from me. I saw it's weak point quickly, and took aim.

"Heart bullet, make its heart cry out! AOTOGE!" I shouted the last word and fired a shard of my malice and hatred for Gaichuu's, and it hit exactly where it was supposed to. Vashka jumped out of the way of it's falling corpse, and ran to my side, purring.

"Good work Vashka." I said and patted her on the head and started walking. I went around the Gaichuu's shell that remained, and like Ed promised, no one followed me.

I walked quickly, over barrens and through sparse Forrest's, through small valleys and over hills and across rivers, taking every shortcut I could. I came across hardly any people, and whenever I saw them in the distance I just avoided them, I had too much bad luck with people on this journey. And after a day of almost constant travel, I reached my destination a whole day earlier than I needed to.

I stopped with Vashka at the top of a hill, and down in a man-made pit was the Goldenheart mining village, my goal.

"Finally, we made it, Vashka!" I said, and Vashka purred.


	4. The end of my journey

A Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee fanficton by _Garrarg_. And it's all about Zaji! She's the best character in the manga in my opinion.

Legal Jargon bit: I do not own Tegami Bachi/Letter Bee, Zaji, or any of the characters therein and am not making any profit from this blah blah blah. This story may not be reproduced without my permission, so PM me if you want to do anything with it.

Zaji gender issue going on still, I changed around her gender in chapter 1 and 2 a few times, but thankfully I had no readers then! Wow, first time I was ever glad I had no readers! Zaji is a she in my story!

Letter Bee Zaji.

"Hey, where's the mayor at?" I called out to a man that was rolling a barrel along, dripping sweat form his brow. He didn't say anthing, but pointed to a large building beside what looked like a school or a hospital. I nodded to him and coninued on my way, glad to finaly be at my destination and done with the hard part. Well, the first hald of the hard part, I still had to get the letter to the reciever, and take a reply back. Everyone here seemed happy or at least content, and instead of being mad at me for being a Bee, or happy that I was Bee, they just treated me like everyone else.

I got inside the mayor's building and and a short woman with an armload of papers took me straight to the mayors office at the top floor, and knocked on the door for me. She seemed jumpy around Vashka, which amused me.

"Come in." I heard the voice of who must have been the mayor and entered his office. It was empty except for a massive desk at which sat and old shrively man with a pile of papers in front of him.

"I've come to deliver an urgent letter from the Bee Hive supervisor Ralgo Lloyd" I said and dropped the letter on the table in front of him. He glanced at it.

"And you need to sign for it." I handed him a paper and he signed it irritably with his pencil and threw it back at me, then went back to looking at his papers. He ignored me and the letter for a nearly a minute, when I got too annoyed to be quiet.

"Hey, this letter really is urgent!" I said, he looked up at me and sighed.

"It can wait till tomorrow."

"No it can't! I just spent three days of almost no sleep or food or rest to get here because of how important it is, and I'm suposed to have a vacation around now so could you just read it, and give me a reply to take back!" I said loudly enough that it seemed to get through to him and he picked up the letter.

"You look hurt, I'll read this and make my reply and you can go visit the nurse in the building next door and rest for a while." The mayor said and opened the letter and proceeded to read it. I grunted and left his office, and the building. But I didn't go to the building that turned out to be a hospital, I just found a nearby bench and sat there and closed my eyes.

"Hey Bee, wake up!" I heard the voice of a child and woke up. I appears that I fell asleep on the bench, and my neck was very sore. Well, not as sore as the rest me. There was a little boy with a plate of food, which he put gingerly on my lap and ran away. I sat there confused for a moment.

"It's for you Bee, and it's free don't worry." I turned to see the mayor standing behind my bench and I started eating, realising how hungry I was. The mayor sat next to me and watched Vashka's tail twitch in her sleep.

"You went through a lot to get here in just three days didn't you? The letter said it expected you to get here in four days, and back in another four."

"I got here fast from running for my life for a while, and not stopping to rest or eat often." I said between mouth-fulls. The mayor smiled a sad smile.

"The way you walk suggests you got hurt."

"Yeah, several towns didn't like me and I had to kill a Gaichuu as big as your building."

The mayor stared at me for a moment in surprise. He looked away after a bit and sighed.

"I insist that you see a nurse while your here, and I'll have reply for you to take back to Lloyd ina few hours. I can see you want this to be done and over with quickly"

I just nodded and finished my food.

". . .And then I killed the Gaichuu outside of Time Town, and they let me go without any hassle, and the rest of the journey here was uneventful, if fast." I finished my story as the nurse finished checking all my bruises and scrapes. The mayor just kept nodding and agreeing with me.

"Yes, the people of Small Waters have been trouble for us before, but they don't come here anymore." He said and sighed.

"Okay Miss, your good to go." The nurse said to me and handed me a paper, which was her medical report that all Bee's had to hand to the Bee Hive when they got injured in the line of work.

"Thanks." I mumbled and left the building with the mayor. We went back into his office and her made a long reply for me to take back.

"I took the liberty of filling your bag with some canned food and some Rin, since yours is all gone, as a tip for your dangerous journey here." He said to me after sealing and addressing the reply letter and giving it to me.

"Thanks." I said, and Vashka purred.

"Good luck on your way back, I'd spare you a ride part of the way but our horses are all ill."

"Don't worry I'll get there quickly enough." I said and left his office.

As I exited town I reflected on all that had happened. I felt angry at the young man from the beginning of my journey that wanted me to deliver a letter and didn't understand how much of a hurry I was in. And the whole rest of that town were just looking for an excuse to attack a Bee, and unfortunately it was me. Whatever there problem was, I didn't care though. I wont stop there on my way back, or anywhere. I had enough food for me and Vashka to get the whole way back to the Bee Hive without having to stop in towns.

And those people from Small Waters! Those tall bastards that wanted to eat Vashka; my blood boiled with hatred at the thought of them. They had killed so many Bees, the supervisor had to know about this as soon as I got back. They had no right to what they did, and I wanted revenge for myself and all the unfortunate Bees they came across. I swore to hurt them, as much as I possibly could! Yes, revenge would be wonderful. And I'm sure Vashka wanted to sink her claws into them as well. Maybe I'd burn up their stinky little Yurrg plants!

As painful and angering my journey had been, I did meet a few good people. The old man with the carriage that stood up for me when the townspeople started attacking me. Even Ed was good at heart, though a bit of a puppet it seemed. The mayor was nice too, once it was brought to attention how damn important that letter was.

The entire journey back to the Bee Hive in Yuusari was quick and uneventful. I avoided all people I saw on the roads, and took more shortcuts than necessary, and many dangerous ones too. I was powered by my anger of this damn assignment, and the thoughts of Small Waters. I came across a few Gaichuu, and killed them outstandingly fast with over-powered heart bullets, and I knew I using too much heart but I didn't care. I was just content killing the damn Gaichuu, they were something I knew I could handle better than people. I hardly stopped, only long enough for a couple hours rest and I ate while I walked. All in all, I made it to the Yuusari capital within three days, and I didn't even have to run like I did when I ran away from Small Waters.

I came to the Bee Hive finally, and once I was in the doors was when I finally slowed. I went straight to Ralgo Lloyd's office, ignoring the Bee's that waved and greeted me. Connor, my friend, was there, but I ignored him and walked past, not really caring about him at the moment. He looked confused about it, but I was past him quickly. I got to the door Lloyd's office on one of the higher floor soon, and knocked and entered.

"Zaji!" He was behid his desk and jumped up. "I wasn't expecting you for another two days."

"There in three, and back in three." I said and tossed the reply letter onto his desk and turned to go.

"Wait, Zaji, I want to hear how your trip went." He said all too cheerfully.

"Attacked by one town, taken capture by another that wanted eat Vashka, killed ten Gaichuu, one was the biggest I ever seen, ran for my life and chased out of a town that demanded money and work I could not give. I'll write up a full report tonight." I said quickly and with much anger and left the room, ignoring Lloyd as he told me to wait. I went down to the first floor and was heading for the exit, when Aria Rink stepped in front of me. She was the supervisors assistant, and gave the Bees most of their orders.

"You looke like you used up too much Heart, Zaji." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hell of a two weeks." I said and went to move past her, and she stopped me.

"You look in serious need of healing."

"Probably." And I walked past her. I felt realy bitter and angry, all I wanted was some rest. She didn't try to stop me and I didn't look back. I ignored Connor again as I went past him. I got all the way to the front doors of the Bee Hive before everything blurred and I felt dizzy. I stopped and leaned against the wall and hung my head. I felt so tired, and angry still.

"Come on you need healing, and rest." I heard Aria's voice again.

"And food." It was Connors voice and I didn't protest when they grabbed both my arms and lead me away from the door.

I found myself escorted back to Lloyd's office where he sat reading the reply from the mayor of Goldenheart mining village. I sat down in a chair, and Aria gestured for Connor to leave the room. He nodded reluctantly and smiled at me as he left. Aria took out her violin, and started playing. Every Bee had a different Heart bullet, just like everyones Heart was different. I had used to much of my Heart and was starting to lose it, and Arias heart bullet was for restoring peoples lost heart. I listened to the music silently and closed my eyes. I felt my bitterness and anger fade to normal, and some of my tiredness went away as well. After a while of listening to her music, I felt closer to normal. When she finally stopped, Lloyd had already finished reading the reply from the mayor of Goldenheart village.

"Well, Zaji, would you like to give a verbal report instead of a written report?Then you'll go see our nurse, have some food, and rest. You deserve a vacation after this."" He said after a few moment of complete silence. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Sure." I said after some thinking, and proceeded to tell my story.

End of Letter Bee Zaji. More Zaji fanfics coming soon! And yes, Zaji will remain a female, I can't realy think of her as a he. . .


End file.
